


The Woman of Letters

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Men of Letters, Original Character - Freeform, Supernatural: Season 8 and Beyond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Boys find The Bunker, it's not all as if went in the show. Turns out, there's another person who's slresfy living there. Enter the last of the Men of Letters, Brielle Collins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman of Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, ok, I know, I'm pathetic. I've just had this story for so long that I needed to put it somewhere.

**THEN**

_The young girl with curly, sun bleached blonde hair walked along with her Grandfather as he pulled out a key and opened the door to a secret bunker. He led her in, saying, "Brielle, this is your new home."_

_She nodded, pushing her rectangular glasses up her nose until the specs framed her blue-green eyes. Brielle's grandfather knew he would die soon, but hoped to train his granddaughter in the ways he was taught, like the people who used to live in the bunker were taught. He had his faithful brownie friend Braxel promise to take care of her when he passed, and began her training the next day. True to what he thought, he died 4 years later, leaving the young 14 year old alone, only in the company of her faithful friend, Braxel. She was trained, though, and she was a full fledged member. She was the last of the Men of Letters._

**NOW**

The last thing Bri expected while doing some research - trying to come up with a shorter exorcism - was two distinctly male voices coming from the main room. She grabbed the hardest book she could find and walked out towards the voices. When she got there, she realized that they had turned everything back on. The first thing she could hear clearly was one of the men saying, "Sammy, I think we found the Bat Cave."

Bri had to try her very hardest not to laugh at that. She carefully snuck up behind the shorter one and was about to swing her book when the taller one, 'Sammy' turned around.

"Dean! Look out!"

She swung the book, but 'Dean' had ducked, and the book missed. Now, with her 5'4" stature to their 6' something, she was tiny. And with her blonde hair in a loose ponytail, with her glasses somehow hanging onto the tip of her nose, she didn't really look like a threat. She really wasn't one, either, but tried her very best to pretend.

"Why are y-you here?"

'Dean' held his hands up in mock-surrender. "Whoa, Whoa, lady! Listen, we didn't know anyone was down here. It looked as if nothing had been touched since Abaddon had attacked." Bri saw the half finished chess game and coffee and blushed, rushing to grab the coffee.

"S-Sorry! Sorry, I, uh, I d-didn't think I'd b-be having visitors. That was from, uh, f-from yesterday."

"You play chess by yourself?" 'Sammy' asked.

"No! No, me a-a-and, uh, and Braxel."

"'Braxel'?" 'Dean' asked dubiously.

"M-My friend, the, uh, the B-B-Brownie."

"Right", 'Dean' said sarcastically, "You have a friend who's a Brownie. And I'm Lucifer!"

"No, that was me." 'Sammy' said.

She silently summoned Braxel and laughed quietly as Braxel sppeared behind them, causing them to jump

'Dean' gaped at the small creature before saying, "Yeah... Yeah, sure. You've got a Brownie. 'Course ya do!"

"Well boys," Bri said, "W-Welcome to the Bunker. I'm Br-Brielle. Call me Bri."

"I'm Sam, and thus is my brother, Dean." 'Sammy' - now known as Sam - said.

"N-Nice to me-meet you. Why are y-you here? Ho-How'd you, um, How'd you g-get here? This place is, um, It's locked. You n-need a k-k-key."

"We got one." Dean said. "From Henry Winchester. We're legacies. He traveled forward in time when Abaddon attacked. He gave us the key when he... when he died."

"I-I'm sorry for y-your, um, your loss." Bri said.

"It's fine. It's not the first." Sam said solemnly.

"Well... Wh-Why don't I g-g-give you, um, you boys a t-tour?" Bri asked.

The boys both nodded and allowed themselves to be shown around and Bri made them an actual home-cooked meal.

Bri laid the Chicken Pot Pie in front of the boys, pulling up a chair for herself and placing down her plate before asking, "Do you g-guys want, um, want any d-drinks?"

"Got any beer?" Dean asked.

"Well, no. Um, I, uh, I don't d-drink. But I ca-can have Braxel get s-some."

"That'd be great, Bri." Sam said and Dean nodded in agreement. They watched as she sat down with her piece of Chicken Pot Pie and a glass of water and in only a minute or two, Braxel appeared with a case of beers and placed it on the table before disappearing to who-knows-where. By the end of the night, Dean and Sam were headed to bed when they saw Bri head to the library.

"Aren't you going to bed?" Sam asked.

"N-No. I-I'm just gonna, um, I'm just g-gonna go d-do some more re-research. I've g-got work t-to do. G-Good Night."

"Night." Dean called as he went to his new room.

"Goodnight, boys. Hope you sleep well. No need to have as bad of nights as I." Bri said under her breath before turning to the Library to go work in her shorter exorcism.


End file.
